


Alex & the Rocinante [Video]

by quizkwatsh



Series: Quizkwatsh's fanvideos [9]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/pseuds/quizkwatsh
Summary: I have to say girl, I think you're doing all the hard work.A fanvideo about Alex Kamel and the Rocinante





	Alex & the Rocinante [Video]

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for alex kamal appreciation week, favourite relationship.  
> This was my first time trying to make a goofier video.


End file.
